


Trembling on Some New Beginning

by elektratios



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Aziraphale is really hot, Aziraphale loves Crowley too, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has so many Feelings, Crowley's a lil bit masochistic, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hardly Any Dialogue, Love, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Worship, like two lines of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektratios/pseuds/elektratios
Summary: Crowley’s thighs shook. He gazed up at the vision above him, demanding and unyielding, and felt as though he’d stepped through the gates of Heaven to something truly Divine.





	Trembling on Some New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Be by Hozier. 
> 
> 'And when the earth is trembling on some new beginning  
> With the same sweet shock of when Adam first came'
> 
> This is my first ever fic in probably about seven or so years, and my first piece of writing for Good Omens. I also wrote it in about an hour and it isn't beta'd, so please forgive any pacing issues etc. In this piece I imagine that it's Crowley and Aziraphale's first time together, and it's set shortly after the events of the book.

It was a heady sensation, the weight of Aziraphale’s body pressing down on his hips, pushing them deep into the firm mattress again and again. His sturdy thighs bracketed each side of Crowley’s body and his plush arse nestled around his cock in a tight, hot embrace. Five perfectly manicured fingernails dug into the meat of Crowley’s thigh where his leg was bent to support Aziraphale, leaving sharp white indentations in the flushed skin. He was a vision. His white curls were in disarray, sticking to his forehead and framing the creases of aroused tension above his eyes. They were almost closed, pupils rolled back in pleasure. A flush spread up from his chest to his neck which was arched, his head tilted back and mouth open as he gasped softly. Each sigh seemed to be punched through the core of him as he bore down on Crowley’s cock, as if the pleasure was too much to be contained and demanded to be released from the confinement of his all too physical human flesh. 

Crowley’s thighs shook. He gazed up at the vision above him, demanding and unyielding, and felt as though he’d stepped through the gates of Heaven to something truly Divine. His foot lost purchase against the sheets and Aziraphale jolted back, his hand slapping against the wall beside him to steady himself. Crowley threw his head back against the pillow and buried his face to the side. Aziraphale had clenched down around him like a vice and he struggled to keep position as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, fighting the urge to buck and jerk his legs. Still shaking with a thrum of urgency making his skin itch and plead for release, he grasped Aziraphale’s hips and propped his leg back up to support the angel. His thumbs dug into the soft fat of Aziraphale’s belly and grounded him enough to look up and meet Aziraphale’s eyes. They were open now, and clear as he gazed down at Crowley, arm still outstretched in a picture of debauched elegance as he pushed against the wall with every thrust. There was something blazing about his eyes, a kind of intensity that radiated out from them and pierced Crowley’s own with a devastating sting. Aziraphale seemed unaware that his divinity was practically leaking out of him and Crowley’s gasps turned into huffs of amusement he considered his sunglasses on the side table. 

“Angel…” he breathed, thrusting his hips up to meet Aziraphale, and he curled his fingers around the angel’s hard cock. Aziraphale moaned, dropping his head as his cock jerked in Crowley’s tight grip, shooting out a dribble of precome over his fingers. Crowley was hit with the desire to get on his knees and take Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth, sucking it down until the angel’s hands were fisted in his hair and he was sobbing his release down Crowley’s throat. He would look up at Aziraphale with his own cock hard and aching in his trousers and meet his lips in a desperate kiss as if he could unload his overwhelming ache for the angel that way, as if he could get some kind of relief for the desire and love that had plagued him for six thousand years if he just pressed against Aziraphale’s lips insistently enough. Crowley bucked up hard against Aziraphale again, suddenly desperate to see him come. He squeezed the head of Aziraphale’s cock and grasped his hip even harder, almost breaking the skin with fingernails that suddenly seemed as sharp and insistent as the edge of his arousal. Aziraphale shuddered and rode Crowley harder, their skin slapping slickly together in chorus with his gasps. His eyes glowed brighter and the sting caused tears to spring to Crowley’s eyes. The angel slapped his hand against the wall with his urgency, gasping loudly and slamming down hard enough to make the bed shake. His cock jerked again in Crowley’s grip and he threw his head back as he thrust down once, twice, until he came with a shout all over his stomach. Crowley cried out at the sight, at the shudder of Aziraphale’s body over him and the vice grip of his arse. He hurtled over the edge, and spasms wracked his hips and thighs as he strained against his orgasm to stay steady for Aziraphale. The angel’s uncompromising weight holding him down only prolonged his pleasure and the tears finally fell, rolling down into his hair as he threw his head back so hard he knocked the headboard. 

Crowley gasped as the remnants of his orgasm were wrung from him, and wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. His fingers were cramped from his grip on Aziraphale’s hip and he hissed at the spark of pain, which seemed to riff off his orgasm and overwhelm him again. When he finally slumped back against the bed he felt Aziraphale jerk again above him. The angel was holding himself tense and upright, a perfect posture that seemed so incongruous against the sweat dripping down his face and the drying come on his stomach that Crowley couldn’t help laughing. He stretched out the fingers of his cramped hand, intensifying the pain, and slid them through the come caught in the hair on Aziraphale’s belly with a wondrous gentleness. He sucked his fingers slowly, maintaining eye contact even though the glow in Aziraphale’s eyes felt like it was burning him up from the inside. He never claimed an aversion to masochism. 

Aziraphale’s forearm was still braced against the wall, but slowly he relaxed. He watched Crowley suck the come from his fingers in awe, breathy little pants still pushing out of his heaving chest and filling the air between them which stretched out like elastic. Crowley’s cock began to soften and he pushed himself up on a shaky elbow, hand on Aziraphale’s chest. He wanted to cup the angel’s face, to run his thumb over that bitten lower lip and press on his tongue, to brush his eyelashes and capture his shaky, orgasm-tainted breaths in his palm. His hand stayed on his chest. Instead, he let his legs stretch out as he became aware of how tense and strained and deliciously painful his muscles were, the sharp ache in his lower back and the tension in his shoulders, the sheen of sweat covering his thighs and Aziraphale’s back, slippery and satisfying. He pulled Aziraphale down to lie beside him and finally touched his cheek with reverent fingers. Despite his heart rate slowing and his faculties returning, he still felt as if he would shatter open any moment from the pressure of his devotion for the angel. 

“My darling…” 

Crowley’s breath caught at the touch of Aziraphale’s hand on his face. The angel’s voice was a low murmur, steady and thick with pleasure. Crowley’s eyes slipped closed and broke contact with Aziraphale’s blazing stare. His senses focussed in on the pad of Aziraphale’s thumb as he brushed it under his eye, as he fanned out his fingers and pushed them into Crowley’s sweat slick hair. Crowley drew his own hand up Aziraphale’s forearm and tangled their fingers together, and Aziraphale pushed him down into the pillows with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley love each other and I love comments ;)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @folieassdeux


End file.
